1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to improved enhanced fresh meat products and methods of making the enhanced fresh processed meat products. More specifically, it relates to processed and injected fresh meat products made from post-rigor meat with the addition of a bicarbonate.
2. Background
Meat is a highly perishable food product that becomes unfit for consumption as a result of microbial growth, chemical change, or breakdown by endogenous enzymes. Enhanced meat products include processed meat products and meat products having an added brine or flavoring. One method for extending the shelf life of enhanced fresh meat products is the addition of chemicals during processing. These chemical additives can slow the microbial growth and chemical changes.
Typically, meat used in enhanced fresh meat products is processed before the onset of rigor mortis Rigor mortis (“rigor”) is the stiffening and loss of extensibility of the muscles that occurs in animals soon after death. Processing meat prior to the onset of rigor (“pre-rigor processing”) is commonly believed to provide superior color appearance, color stability, and shelf life. The disadvantages associated with pre-rigor processing include the time constraints of processing all meats prior to the onset of rigor, which typically occurs about twenty-four hours post-mortem. As a result of these time constraints, a substantial portion of meat is often unavailable for pre-rigor processing.
There is a need in the art for enhanced meat products made from post-rigor meat and methods of making these enhanced meat products.